The present invention relates to a wall structure, having an opening and a door, which forms part of a light construction such as a prefabricated horse-box. The structure is not limited to the formation of horse-boxes; the wall structure can be used to form any type of enclosure or construction.
Prefabricated walls for a horse stall or horse-box are already known. For example, French Pat. No. 72/17,871 describes prefabricated partitions which are arranged in pairs, one being referred to as a longitudinal partition and the other being referred to as a transverse partition. In the longitudinal partition, an opening is provided which is laterally bounded by two spaced posts; in addition, an upper frame member, which terminates the partition at its top, extends between the posts where it acts as a linking crosspiece. This arrangement is conventional. It exhibits the disadvantage that the posts bounding the opening are incorporated in the panel and that, consequently, the plane of the opening and the plane of the panel are always identical.
It is also known that it is possible to dissociate the panel from the posts joined at their top by a crosspiece, that is to say to produce these two units separately and subsequently to fix the panels to the posts using, for example, right-angle brackets. In this way, the plane of the opening and that of the panels can be in different vertical planes at an angle with one another, as is described in French Pat. No. 77/15,720. The structure described in this last mentioned French Patent is given adequate rigidity by firmly anchoring the post in the ground. However, the production of large anchoring means is sometimes difficult and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wall structure, with an opening and a door, in which the panels and the posts bounding the opening are not incorporated together at manufacture, and in which adequate rigidity of the installed wall can be achieved by anchoring the posts lightly in the ground.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure which permits either a sliding door or a swing door to be mounted on site, without prior conversion of the posts and the panels prefabricated in the factory.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a wall structure with an opening which can be blocked with either type of door, namely a sliding door or swing door, which structure, in the case of a swing door, makes it possible, without difficulty and without prior conversion of the posts and the panels prefabricated in the factory, to mount the swing door on site on either side, namely on the right or left, either direction of opening, namely outwards or inwards, being chosen.